


Fallen der Liebe

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Hermione Granger wird durch Zufall zur Diebin und entdeckt dabei Professor Snapes gut gehütetes Geheimnis. --- HG/SS ---





	Fallen der Liebe

Montag. Nachmittag.  
Hermione Granger war auf dem Weg zur letzten Stunde. Wahrsagen bei Madam Trelawney. Trotz der vielen Jahre Unterricht in diesem Fach, hatte sie immer noch eine Abneigung dagegen. Es war zugig in den Korridoren und sie wickelte sich fester in ihren Winterumhang. Gerade wäre sie lieber im Bett, mit einem guten Buch, was sie ein wenig von ihren kreisenden Gedanken ablenkte.  
Gedanken, die sich ständig um Ron und die vermaledeite Liebe drehen. War sie in Ron verliebt? War Ron in sie verliebt? Waren sie ineinander verliebt? Es war anders als mit Viktor damals, von dem sie sich eigentlich nur bewundern ließ, weil ihre beiden besten Freunden das nie taten. Viktor hatte sie endlich mal als schönes Mädchen wahrgenommen, während sie für Harry und Ron eher der Kumpeltyp war. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Mit einem Lächeln dachte sie daran zurück. Dieser emotionale Zwiespalt in dem sie gerade steckte, war allerdings nicht zum Lächeln. Grummelnd packte sie ihren Bücherstapel fester, als eine Menge Kinder des ersten und zweiten Schuljahres auf sie zugestürmt kamen. Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich in eine Mauernische drücken, ehe die Kinder, die auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld waren, sie umgerannt hätten.  
Professor Snape hatte nicht so viel Glück. Sie sah ihn durch einen Torbogen kommen, die Augen aufreißen und den Mund öffnen, doch es war zu spät. Ein Pulk Kinder lief ungebremst in ihn hinein. Die Bücher, die er unter dem Arm hatte, fielen zu Boden und verteilten sich im ganzen Korridor. Die dämlicheren der Kinder erstarrten zu Stein und sahen ihn furchtsam an. Die schlauen Kinder rannten weiter. Hermione kicherte leise, weil sie fand, dass Snape so eine kleine Strafe recht geschah. Sie hörte, wie er zwei der Jungen anblaffte und zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte. Da fiel ihr Blick nach unten. Eines von Snapes Büchern war bis fast vor ihre Füße gerutscht. Sie bückte sich und griff danach. Nicht etwa, um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern weil sie neugierig war. Der Einband kam ihr unbekannt vor und das Buch hatte eine ungewöhnliche Größe. Es war viel kleiner und dünner als die anderen Bücher.  
Neugierig sah sie es sich an.  
„Die Fallen der Liebe – magisch gelöst“, las sie leise vor und zuckte heftig zusammen, als Snape direkt vor ihr erschien wie ein schwarzer Schatten, der das sowieso schon trüber Nachmittags-Novemberlicht noch dunkler machte.  
„Geben sie es mir!“, zischte er sie finster an. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und irgendwie begriff sie zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren, dass seine Augen gar nicht die Farbe Schwarz hatten. Sie waren einfach nur Dunkelbraun. Sie blinzelte bestürzt und tat etwas, was sie nie von sich erwartet hätte. Fest drückte sie das kleine Buch an ihre Brust, sagte trotzig:  
„Nein!“, drängte sich an ihm vorbei und rannte dann los.  
„Granger, bleiben sie sofort stehen!“, rief er ihr wütend nach, doch sie lief kopflos weiter. Es war eine rein intuitive Reaktion gewesen, die sie keineswegs begriff. Bis in Gryffindorhaus rannte sie und ließ sich dann ächzend auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie war allein im Raum, weil die anderen Unterricht hatten, den sie nun ungewollt schwänzte. Stattdessen stahl sie Lehrern Bücher. Nein, auch noch Professor Snape, der sie dafür zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten würde. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?  
Mit zitternden Fingern schlug sie das dünne Büchlein auf. Vielleicht lag es am Titel, der sie neugierig gemacht hatte. Gerade auch, weil sie sich im Augenblick unsicher und dumm fühlte, was ihre Gefühle betraf. Noch verwunderlicher war, dass Snape so ein Buch mit sich herum trug. Sie wüsste nicht, dass er neuerdings in Sachen Liebe unterrichtete. Kein einziges Mal hatte Snape sie den Liebestrank Amortentia herstellen lassen und hatte nichts als abfällige Bemerkung zum Thema Liebe übrig gehabt. Wozu hatte er dieses Buch dabei? Hatte er es einem Schüler abgenommen? Hermione untersuchte es, fand aber nirgends Initialen oder einen Namen. Es wirkte gelesen, wenn auch gut behandelt. Die Autorin benutzte definitiv ein Pseudonym. Kein Mensch, selbst keine Hexe hieß doch Sugarsweet Lollyta.  
Als sie endlich die erste Seite aufschlug, klopfte ihr Herz wie wild, weil sie sekündlich erwartete, dass Snape sie holte und ihr eine fiese Strafarbeit aufbrummen würde, oder schlimmeres.  
„Kapitel Eins: Die Falle von Anmut und Grazie“, flüsterte Hermione und begann interessiert zu lesen.

Severus Snape schäumte. Manche Tage waren der absolute Alptraum. Dass nun ausgerechnet DIESES Buch, von dem er sich wirklich Hilfe versprach in Grangers Fingern gelandet war, war eine Katastrophe. Eine Apokalypse war, dass sie frech damit weggelaufen war und so an die einhundert Regeln gebrochen hatte, an die sie sich schon seit längerem sowieso kaum noch hielt. Als wäre Potter, ihr Freund eine Entschuldigung für alles. Wenn sie aber auch noch seine Anmerkungen in dem Buch als seine erkennen und deuten würde, könnte er sich gleich vom Astronomieturm stürzen.  
Wie konnte sie es wagen einfach wegzulaufen, wie eine gemeine Diebin. Niemals hatte er das von ihr erwartet und so hatte ihn ihr Verhalten total überrumpelt. Hätte er es nur ahnen können, hätte er ihr sein Buch einfach grob aus den Händen gerissen und sie beschimpft. So lange hatte er nach diesem Kleinod suchen müssen, hatte sich mit bizarren Spinnern in aller Welt austauschen müssen, um es endlich in die Finger zu bekommen. Es war das einzige Buch dieser Art und so rar, dass er eine Menge dafür bezahlen musste. Aber was tat man nicht alles, um eine verdammte Schülerin aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Genau diese Hexe, die es ihm nun so unverschämt gestohlen hatte.  
Natürlich könnte er jetzt für einen Eklat sorgen, sie zu sich oder am besten gleich zu Dumbledore kommen lassen, doch das würde die Sache im Endeffekt noch schwieriger machen. Granger war nicht dumm. Sie würde wissen, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war, wenn er einen derartigen Trubel veranstaltete. Die Frage war nur, wie kam er unauffällig an sein Buch. Noch wichtiger war, wie könnte er geheim halten, um was es dabei ging? Innerlich total aufgewühlt, vergaß Professor Snape, dass er nun eigentlich eine Unterrichtsstunde zu geben hatte.

Dumbledore, dem das auffiel, klopfte nur wenig später an seiner Tür, weil er sich sorgte.  
Severus riss die Tür ziemlich garstig auf, weil er sich in seinen Gedanken gestört fühlte. Allerdings dachte er erst, als er die Türklinke schon in der Hand hatte, was wäre, wenn es Granger war, die ihm nur das Buch zurückbringen wollte. Deshalb war er auch ein wenig perplex, als Albus Dumbledore ihn forschend über die Halbmondbrille hinweg ansah.  
„Alles in Odrnung, Severus?“, fragte er sanft. Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er errötete.  
„Ja. Nein. Doch, ich habe … nur Kopfschmerzen und …“  
„Schon gut. Ich frage nur, weil du die Stunde hast ausfallen lassen und dich nicht abgemeldet hast.“  
„Oh …“ Zu mehr war er gerade nicht im Stande.  
„Wirklich … alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dumbledore besser noch mal nach.  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Dabei lag ihm eine komische Frage auf der Zunge: Gibt es eigentlich Regeln und fiese Strafen, wenn Schüler Lehrer beklauten? Er schluckte sie besser nach unten. Albus nickte und schlurfte weg. Sanft schloss er die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Verdammt. Er dachte an Kapitel Sieben – Leugnen! Leugnen sie, bis sie es selbst glauben! Nur zu, es hilft, wenn man nur hartnäckig genug ist. Unterstützen sie diesen Prozess mit dem Verbrennen von persönlichen Gegenständen, der begehrten Person.  
Severus musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als er sich vorstellte, wie Grangers Umhang im Innenhof ein schönes Feuerchen ergeben würde. Andererseits, warum nicht? Er war es bisher noch nicht praktisch angegangen. Er hatte nur gelesen, darüber nachgedacht und die Worte seziert, bis ins kleinste Detail, um nicht auf die Nase zu fallen.

Hermione vergaß die Zeit und das Abendessen, so sehr war sie in dieses absurde Büchlein vertieft. Erst Ginny riss sie kurz vorm Schlafengehen aus ihrer Betrachtung.  
„Mensch, ich dachte, du wärest krank!“, sagte sie, als Hermione endlich den Vorhang von ihrem Bett aufzog, um zur Toilette zu gehen. Das Büchlein hatte sie unter ihrem Kopfkissen versteckt.  
„Ja, bin ich auch irgendwie …“ In der Tat fühlte sie sich sehr seltsam. Das Buch war eine groteske Sammlung von Ratschlägen und magischen Sprüchen, darüber, wie man Liebesgefühle wieder losbekam. Eigentlich war es traurig, doch so unverständlich fand sie es im Moment gar nicht. Auch sie würde gern ihr ständiges Nachgrübeln über sich und Ron eliminieren, wenn sie könnte. Weil es sinnlos war und sie nur ablenkte. Schlimmer aber waren die Anmerkungen am Rand. Sie hatte selbstverständlich Snapes Handschrift erkannt. Dass es wirklich sein Buch war, hatte sie in einen Schock versetzt. Sie war starr vor Angst und Entsetzen, weil sie ihm sein persönliches Buch gestohlen hatte und vor allem immer noch nicht wieder zurückgegeben hatte. Noch viel schockierender war die Erkenntnis, dass Snape dieses Buch scheinbar ernst nahm und es als Hilfe benutzte, um … was? Liebesgefühle loszuwerden? Das war schließlich der finale Schock. Jemand wie Severus Snape hatte Liebesgefühle!? Für Hermione war das so unverständlich, wie dass Harry plötzlich in Draco Malfoy verliebt sein könnte. Wenn Snape verliebt war, in wen, in Gottes Namen? In Madam Trelawney? Obwohl Hermione Gänsehaut allein bei den Gedanken bekam, ging sie alle Lehrerinnen in Hogwarts durch und kam leider zu keinem Ergebnis. Andererseits war selbst Snape hin und wieder in der Muggelwelt. Vielleicht gab es da jemand, den er begehrte und es ganz schrecklich fand. Alles in allem, war sie von dieser Erkenntnis total verwirrt.  
„Aber es geht schon wieder …“, sagte sie Ginny, die sie besorgt musterte. Ihre Freundin lächelte.  
„Stresst dich mein Bruder wieder?“, fragte sie sanft.  
„Nimm Ron einfach nicht so ernst, Hermione.“  
„Ach was, tue ich nicht“, winkte sie ab. Insgeheim beschloss sie aber, dass es vielleicht nicht schaden würde, wenn sie mal ein paar praktische Dinge ausprobierte, um ihrer Verwirrung Herr zu werden. Das Buch gab ja die perfekte Anleitung, um der Qual der Liebe zu entkommen.

Am nächsten Tag, kurz vor dem Zaubertrankunterricht, war Hermione elend schlecht. Falls Snape dachte, sie würde ihm das Buch freiwillig zurückgeben, müsste er schon zu Dumbledore gehen und sie da verpetzen. Sie bräuchte es, um ihr Dilemma zu lösen. Das müsste Professor Snape ja wohl einsehen. Allerdings würdigte er sie keines Blickes. Weder als er in den Raum kam, noch während des Unterrichtes, in dem sie heute zum zigsten Mal ein starkes Antidot herstellen mussten. Hermione versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was nicht einfach war, weil sie sich ständig fragte, warum er sie nicht ansprach und vor der ganzen Klasse blamierte. Sie hatte sich doch sogar schon ein paar Antworten zurecht gelegt.  
Weil es ihm peinlich war, gab sie sich selbst die Antwort, die sie nicht ganz befriedigte.  
Plötzlich, sie war tief in Gedanken gewesen, kam Snapes Gesicht durch die dichte Dampfwolke auf sie zu. Seine Augen bohrten sich wieder in ihre und sein Flüstern galt nur ihr.  
„Ich hoffe, sie haben mein Buch mit?!“ Nervös blinzelte Hermione und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich brauche es noch!“, flüsterte sie mit heißem Gesicht zurück. Seine Nähe verwirrte sie und machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Ihre dreiste Antwort führte dazu, dass er irritiert den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite legte, als könnte er nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. So verwirrt hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebte. Meistens war sie gehorsam und regelkonform oder versuchte wenigstens zu schweigen. Allerdings hatte sie schon manchmal bemerkt, dass Professor Snape nicht allzu gut damit umgehen konnte, wenn sie bockig und ungehorsam war. Es schien ihn zutiefst zu verwirren.  
„Wie bitte?“, sagte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hermione wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Zum Glück fiel an Malfoys Tisch gerade etwas nach unten, was zischte und kleine Explosionslaute von sich gab. Snape verschwand und sie holte hektisch Luft. Sie hatte eindeutig den Verstand verloren! Wie konnte sie sich ihm widersetzen? Beinah fand sie ihn nett in seiner so gut sichtbaren Fassungslosigkeit über ihr respektloses Verhalten.

Severus war wirklich sehr bestürzt mit welcher Frechheit sich ihm das Mädchen widersetzte. Sie war nicht nur im Unrecht, sie weigerte sich auch ihm sein Eigentum zurückzugeben! Die Welt ging eindeutig vor die Hunde, wenn Granger, von der er so viel hielt, sich derart daneben benahm. Und ihn damit leider nur noch mehr reizte. Für ein paar Momente hatte er wirklich Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu atmen. Ihre Aufmüpfigkeit, ihr tendenziell provozierendes Verhalten erregte ihn. Eigentlich hatte er immer auf diesen Moment gewartet, der unweigerlich kommen würde, weil Granger war, wer sie war. Stark, selbstbewusst und dominant. Jetzt riss es ihn fast von den Füßen. Gut, dass Goyle so ein dämlicher Idiot war. So niedlich Granger in ihrem Aufbegehren war, so einfach würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen.  
Als der Unterricht zu Ende war und alle Schüler den Raum verließen, blieb er neben der Tür stehen und wartete, dass Hermione an ihm vorbei kam. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt, aber das machte nichts. Sie war die letzte Schülerin und allein. Wortlos ließ er sie vorbei gehen, packte dann aber ihren Umhang und riss ihn ihr mit einem schnellen Ruck ab.  
„Au!“, schrie sie empört auf und fuhr herum. Ihre Augen funkelten zornig. Ihre Augenbrauen schoben sich immer mehr zusammen, weil sie nicht begriff, was er vorhatte.  
„Was …?“, begann sie. Er ließ sie einfach stehen, ging in seinen Klassenraum und verriegelte die Tür magisch.  
„Was soll das?“, rief sie von draußen. Er gab ihr keine Antwort und hörte sie schließlich gehen.  
Bevor er das Ding verbrennen würde und damit zum praktischen Teil übergehen würde, drückte er sein Gesicht in ihren Umhang. Vor Beschämung begann sein Gesicht zu glühen und er bekam eine verdammte Erektion. Für Sekunden verlor er seine Disziplin und musste sich seinen Sehnsüchten ergeben.  
Als es dunkel war und alle Schüler beim Abendessen waren, ging er in einen der weniger frequentierten Innenhöfe. Hier würde um diese Zeit niemand vorbei kommen. Severus legte Hermiones Umhang liebevoll zusammen und ließ ihn dann in einem magischen Feuer in Flammen aufgehen, während dem er leise die Zauberformel intonierte, die im Buch gestanden hatte. Inzwischen kann er die Sprüche auswendig.

Wenn er geglaubt hatte Grangers Neugier und Rache zu entgehen, dann kannte er sie kein bisschen. Sie hatte solange darauf gelauert, bis er den Klassenraum verlassen hatte. Anschließend hatte sie ihn in seine Wohnung verfolgt und war dabei weiterhin unsichtbar geblieben. Was sie wunderte, denn wenn jemand über scharfe Sinne und Instinkt verfügte, dann Severus Snape. Er schien aber tief in Gedanken versunken und das konnte nur an ihrem Umhang in der Hand liegen.  
Erst war sie total außer sich über seine Grobheit und begriff einfach nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an das siebte Kapitel des Buches, wo es darum ging persönliche Gegenstände von demjenigen zu verbrennen, den man begehrte. Wieder war sie schockiert bis auf die Knochen, als sie Eins und Eins zusammenzählte. Sie! Snape war hinter ihr her. Na ja, „war hinterher“, könnte man so nicht sagen. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte alles, um sie „loszubekommen“. Eigenartig war, dass er das Risiko einging, dass sie davon erfuhr, denn schließlich hatte sie sein Buch und er wusste sogar, dass sie es las. Vielleicht dachte er auch, dass es ihr selbst so peinlich war, dass sie ebenso schwieg, wie er und lag damit auch gar nicht falsch. Das war es also? Snape war in sie verliebt? Irgendwie fand diese Erkenntnis noch nicht den richtigen Platz in ihren Gedanken. Es war absurd, ja irgendwie komisch, machte sie gleichzeitig aber auch traurig. Sie empfand Mitgefühl und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig über seine abweisende, verletzende Art, mit der er sie behandelte. Er könnte sie ja wenigstens ein wenig bevorzugen, wenn er schon in sie verliebt war. Und wenn er sie nur hochnahm, weil er sich so über ihr Verhalten ärgerte? Snape konnte man solche Hinterhältigkeit jederzeit zutrauen.  
Hermione verzichtete aufs Abendessen und verharrte auf ihrem Beobachtungsposten. Ihre Intuition sagte, dass noch etwas geschah, was sie wissen wollte. Sie wollte ihren Umhang wiederhaben und Snape zur Rede stellen. Dass sie sein Buch weder dabei hatte, noch ihm zurückgeben wollte, übersah sie vorläufig großzügig.  
Lautlos verfolgte sie Snape bis zu dem Innenhof und beobachtete, was er tat. Er war verrückt! Snape hatte eindeutig den Verstand verloren. Oder, Moment mal. Vielleicht war der Mann einfach so und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er war. Ihr war heiß, als sie die Flammen sah und ihn undeutlich murmeln hörte. Sein Zauberstab war auf die Flammen gerichtet und in seinem Gesicht sah man die Glut des Feuers. Dass sie den Rest des Winters nun keinen wärmenden Umhang hatte, war unschön, seine destruktive Handlung sollte sie aber dringend warnen und ängstigen. Hermione fühlte nur Bedauern und konnte sich das nicht recht erklären. Gleich darauf fühlte sie Enttäuschung und das machte sie so wütend, dass sie aus ihrem Versteck stürmte und versuchte die Flammen zu löschen. Snape stand schweigend neben ihr und sah ihr fast schon amüsiert zu.  
„Unlöschbares Feuer, Miss Granger. Sollten sie wissen, wenn sie das Buch genau gelesen hätten.“  
„Ich habe es erst ein Mal durchgelesen!“, fauchte sie und sah auf die Reste ihres Umhangs, die zu einem Klumpen Schwarz zusammengeschmort waren.  
„Sie schulden mir …“  
„Gar nichts. Verschwinden sie, ehe ich sie doch noch an Dumbledore verpetzte. Sie haben mich bestohlen und besitzen die Frechheit mir mein Eigentum …“ Er machte eine sonderbare Pause, zog kurz einen Teil seiner Unterlippe in den Mund und sprach dann belegt weiter.  
„… immer noch nicht zurück geben zu wollen. Dann machen wir es so, ich leihe ihnen das Buch aus. Nur zu, versuchen sie ihr Glück einen Waschlappen wie Weasley loszubekommen, aber wehe sie kritzeln mir in das Buch!“ Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermione ihn. Professor Snape wandte sich ab und ging langsam weg. Vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass sie ihm etwas nachrief, doch dazu war sie viel zu sprachlos.  
Woher wusste er von Ron? Müsste er nicht irgendwie vor Beschämung in den Boden versinken? Immerhin wusste sie nun von seiner heimlichen Verliebtheit. Oder war es nur ein Hinterhalt? Eine Falle der Liebe?!  
„Scheiße“, flüsterte sie und sah betrübt auf die verkohlten Reste ihres Umhangs. Snape war konsequent, das musste man ihm lassen. Er war arrogant in seiner Großzügigkeit und überheblich in Bezug auf Ron. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur einsam und von seiner eigenen Sehnsucht genervt. Hermione seufzte. Die Runde ging eindeutig an Severus Snape. Sie müsste ihm das Buch zurückgeben und auch seine Freundlichkeit, die sie so nicht von ihm erwartet hatte.  
In dieser Nacht schrieb sie sich das komplette Buch ab. Gegen Morgen war sie damit fertig. Anstatt todmüde, war sie total aufgekratzt, weil sie ständig über Severus Snape nachdachte. Deshalb schrieb sie ihm noch am Ende eine kleine Anmerkung.

„Professor Snape,  
es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich sie bestohlen habe und mich geweigert habe ihr Eigentum zurückzugeben.“ (In diesem Moment begriff Hermione, dass er an dieser Stelle deswegen gezögert hatte, weil er eigentlich sein „Herz“ meinte – ihr wurde ganz heiß).  
„Ich dachte, der Inhalt des Buches könnte nützlich für mein eigenes Problem sein, muss aber gestehen, dass sich das gerade wie von selbst aufgelöst hat. Ob es wirklich etwas bringt, persönliche Dinge der angebeteten Person in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Wenn sie möchten, kann ich sie gern noch eisiger ignorieren und ich kann ihnen sehr böse Blicke zuwerfen, wenn es hilft (das ist ernst gemeint!“). Keine Sorge, ich werde meine Erkenntnis für mich behalten. Danke für ihre Freundlichkeit mir das Buch auszuleihen.  
-HG“

Severus schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht. Ständig erwachte er, entweder weil die Flammen so heiß waren, von denen er träumte, oder weil er beim kleinsten Geräusch erschrak. Granger war so ein Miststück. Sie sprachlos zu sehen, war ein wenig Genugtuung gewesen. Längst nicht genug, um ruhig und zufrieden zu schlafen. Nun glaubte sie etwas über ihn zu wissen, sein Geheimnis zu kennen, würde aber nie Beweise dafür haben. Severus hielt sie wirklich für so schlau, dass sie das für sich behalten würde, weil es nicht nur ihn diffamieren würde, sondern auch sie in den Schmutz ziehen würde.  
Außerdem hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen und würde ihr wohl einen neuen Umhang besorgen müssen. Schlecht ausgeschlafen und mit miesem Gefühl stand er im ersten Morgengrauen auf. Gleich die erste Stunde würde er Granger sehen. Hatte er sich bis dahin in einer quälend süßen Mischung darauf gefreut, würde er heute lieber im Bett bleiben.  
„Hefte raus! Ihr schreibt einen Kurztest über die Fermentierung von Innereien!“, knurrte er, kaum, dass er den Klassenraum betreten hatte. Alle stöhnten, jammerten und flüsterten. Er teilte ohne Erbarmen die Zettel aus, auf denen die fünf Fragen standen und vermied es strikt Granger anzusehen.  
Erst, als alle schrieben und er sich auf seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte, sah er zu ihr. Hermione schrieb eifrig wie immer. Sie schien gar nicht nachzudenken und war in ihrer Wissbegier nicht aufzuhalten. Eigentlich wollte er sie weder aus seinem Kopf, noch aus seinem Herzen verdrängen, doch er musste, weil sie da nicht sein durfte. Wozu konnte er Magie benutzen, wenn er sie nicht für genau so einen Fall missbrauchen durfte? Er musste aufhören dieses Mädchen toll und begehrenswert zu finden. Weil es falsch war. Weil es ihn in Teufels Küche brachte und weil es weh tat.  
Und weil es sein Herz so schnell schlagen ließ, das Blut in seinen Venen prickeln ließ und seine Sehnsucht nach ihre unermesslich ansteigen ließ.

Als die Schüler den Raum verließen, kam Hermione Granger ohne zu Zögern zu ihm. Sie überreichte ihm sein Buch, sah ein wenig verlegen nach unten und ging wortlos. Auch er hatte nichts gesagt, weil es ihn viel zu sehr überrascht hatte, so unkompliziert sein Buch zurückzuerhalten.  
Ihren Zettel sah er erst, als sie weg war. Severus las ihn, musste schmunzeln und anschließend seufzen. Sie war zum Verlieben. Vermutlich würde er auf ihr Angebot eingehen.  
Das sagte er ihr auch schon am Nachmittag, als er sie auf dem Gang traf.  
„Miss Granger?“ Er sah sie zusammenzucken und zögern, aber sie blieb stehen.  
„Ich habe mir ihr Angebot durch den Kopf gehen lassen und hätte nichts dagegen. Tun sie ihr Bestes!“  
Hermione starrte ihn an. Seine Augen waren dunkel und hatten einen warmen Glanz. Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder waren seine Mundwinkel sanft nach oben gezogen? Lächelte Severus Snape etwa?  
„Wie … sie wünschen, Professor Snape!“, flüsterte sie und lief ganz durcheinander weiter.  
Und sie tat ihr Bestes! Während der Zaubertrankstunden sah sie Snape ständig so unheilvoll an, dass sogar Ron ihr zuflüsterte: „Was hat dir Snape denn getan? Im Kurztest hattest du doch ein Ohnegleichen?!“  
„Das verstehst du nicht, Ron!“, sagte sie nur und wurde rot. Snape übte sich wie immer in Distanz und ignorierte sie meistens nach dem ersten gemeinen Blickkontakt. Wenn sie sich meldete und er nahm sie doch mal dran, gab sie ihm derart bissige Antworten, dass Harry hinter ihr scharf die Luft einzog. Snape ließ es sich auch nie nehmen, sie zu demontieren, zu widerlegen und sie einfach auflaufen zu lassen. Dafür schenkte sie ihm weitere tödliche Blicke. Kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, in die sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen würden, musste Hermione sich eingestehen, dass dieses Spiel zwischen Snape und ihr, was eigentlich keins war, unheimlichen Spaß machte. Und das Beste war, über Ron und sich hatte sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr nachgedacht. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte das Buch geholfen – wenn auch anders als erwartet.

Severus hätte das leider abstreiten müssen. Seine Hingezogenheit zu Granger war noch viel schlimmer geworden. Was er auch tat, er machte alles falsch. Sein ganzes Leben bestand nur aus falschen Entscheidungen, die ihn nur immer tiefer in die Misere brachten. Vielleicht sollte er die Winterferien nutzen, um die Praxis des Buches ganz ernsthaft in die Tat umzusetzen, Schritt für Schritt. Vorher würde er Granger aber noch ein Geschenk machen müssen. Er hatte ihr einen neuen Umhang besorgt, suchte nur den richtigen Augenblick, ihn ihr zu geben.  
Den fand er, als er sie beim Abendessen allein am Gryffindortisch vorfand. Sie las, als er an ihrem Tisch vorbei lief.  
„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für sie, Miss Granger. Kommen sie nach dem Essen in mein Büro!“, sagte er leise, als er vorbei lief, ohne langsamer zu werden. Das Mädchen antwortete ihm nicht.

Hermione blinzelte überrascht und lauschte auf das Klopfen ihres Herzens. Gehorsam lief sie zu Snapes Büro. Wollte er ihr das Buch schenken?  
Zaghaft klopfte sie und wusste in diesem Moment selbst nicht, was sie erwartete.  
„War mein Bestes nicht gut genug? Ich kann das noch besser, Professor Snape! Ich verspreche, dass ich in den Ferien ein wenig üben werde. Nebenan wohnt so ein aufdringlicher Junge, der immer noch glaubte, ich werde eines Tages seine feste Freundin, nur weil ich einmal mit ihm Basketball gespielt habe. An dem werde ich üben, notfalls täglich! Ich werde so gut sein, dass sie mich am Ende des Schuljahres hassen. Allerdings wäre es nicht übel, wenn sie auch ein wenig mithelfen würden und …“  
Endlich konnte sich Hermione stoppen. Severus Snape hatte am Fenster gestanden, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und hatte sie nur angesehen. Und er hatte sie reden lassen. Jetzt wurde sie rot, weil sie nur aus reiner Nervosität geplappert hatte.  
„Schon gut, Miss Granger. Manche Zustände sind nicht veränderbar, dass müssten sie wissen, wenn sie in meinem Unterricht aufpassen, wovon ich ausgehe.“ Er nahm seine Hände hinter dem Rücken vor. Ein schlicht eingepacktes Paket kam zum Vorschein.  
„Ich schulde ihnen das …“, sagte er leise und gab es ihr. Sie wusste, was es war und lächelte, als sie es auspackte. Ein nagelneuer Winterumhang.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll“, flüsterte sie belegt, als er ihn ihr umlegte, als wäre es ein Diamantencollier.  
„Ich hätte da eine verwegene Idee. Wie wäre es mit einem Danke?!“  
„Verflixt, wie ausgefallen. Vielen Dank, Professor, Snape“, sagte sie artig. Nie hatte sie sich über ein Kleidungsstück mehr gefreut. Allerdings sahen seine dunklen Augen sie seltsam und ernst an.  
„Machen sie daraus nur kein Drama, Granger. Es ist nur ein Umhang, ich habe ihn vernichtet und schuldete ihnen einen neuen Umhang.“  
„Warum müssen sie Nettigkeiten immer zerstören?“ Verstimmt sah er sie an. Alles an ihm war ganz ruhig und Hermione musste beinah zwanghaft an die Ruhe vor dem Sturm denken. Er gab ihr auch keine Antwort und sie wusste, was sie tun müsste. Gehen.  
„Wissen sie, mir hat das Buch geholfen, wenn auch anders als erwartet. Vielleicht müssen sie einfach nur ein wenig Geduld habe?“ Warum sah er sie so finster an? Hatte sie die unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, die ihn zu einem freundlichen Gesellen machte?  
„Würden sie jetzt bitte in die Ferien gehen, Miss Granger?“ Wut über seine eisige Ablehnung stieg in ihr nach oben. Viele Jahre lang war sie der Meinung, dass es besser war, wenn man Regeln einhielt, Autoritäten glaubte und einfach angepasst war. Die letzten Monate, hatten ihr allerdings ganz andere Werte beigebracht und es war längst noch nicht zu Ende. Dass Snape nun davon ausging, er könnte sie einfach so von sich wegschubsen, war anmaßend.  
„Erst, wenn ich ihnen noch einen Kuss stehlen darf!“, sagte sie patzig und hob ihr Kinn hoch. Ihr Herz schlug so schnell und laut, dass sie Angst hatte etwas nicht zu hören, wenn er sprach. Es sah allerdings nicht so aus. Wie gelähmt und sehr lange sah Snape sie an.  
„Wozu soll das gut sein?“ Seine Stimme klang tief und rau.  
„Sie halten mich jetzt sowieso schon für eine respektlose Diebin und so langsam ist es mir egal …“ Sie ging näher. Severus Snape würde gern zurückweichen, dass sah sie ihm deutlich an. Dass er stehen blieb, lag vermutlich an seinem harten Willen allem und jedem zu widerstehen. Er selbst war sein Maßstab.  
„Verpetzen sie mich, wenn ich sie küsse?“, fragte sie, leise aber nicht ängstlich.  
„Fordern sie ihr Glück doch heraus …“, flüsterte er. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, packte mit beiden Händen seine Jacke und küsste ihn. Sie nahm seine Zurückhaltung wahr, die sie nur noch mehr provozierte.

Die Wahrheit war, Severus versuchte seine Selbstbeherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten. Er hätte nie erwartet, wie unverschämt Granger sein konnte. Und auch nicht, dass sie ihn nicht ablehnte. Erst recht nicht, dass sie es drauf anlegte. Wie von selbst, legten sich seine Arme um ihren weichen Körper. Fest drückte er sie an sich und erlaubte sich für diesen einen Moment dieses wundervolle Mädchen zu küssen. Vermutlich würde es so einen Augenblick nie wieder geben.  
Ihre Lippen waren weich und anschmiegsam. Ihre Augen geschlossen und ihr Körper war dicht an seinem. Obwohl er wusste, dass es sein Leiden nur verschlimmern würde, bereute er keine Sekunde dieses Kusses. Behutsam ließ er sie los, als ihre Lippen ihn verließen. Ihre Augen waren ganz dunkel und warm. Sie lächelte.  
„Ich muss … jetzt gehen“, sagte sie völlig unnötig. Er konnte ihr keine Antwort geben, konnte sie nur ansehen.  
„Bis nach den Ferien“, sagte sie und verließ langsam sein Büro. Noch lange stand er an Ort und Stelle.  
Damit war er bei der nächsten Phase und wenn Miss Granger das Buch richtig von beiden Seiten gelesen hätte, wüsste sie, was es bedeuten würde. Nämlich, dass man sich aneignen musste, was man liebte, wenn man einmal davon gekostet hatte. Denn nur, was man besaß, konnte man auch wieder loswerden.  
Severus seufzte und sah dann stundenlang in den Regen raus. Hoffentlich waren die Ferien bald vorbei und er würde sie wiedersehen.

Hermione hingegen war zum ersten Mal seit Wochen gut gelaunt. Und dabei hatte sie der finsterste Mann in Hogwarts geküsst. Noch nie war sie so ernsthaft geküsst worden. Viel wichtiger erschien ihr die Tatsache, dass sich Snape Hals über Kopf in Phase zwei gestürzt hatte. Allerdings nahm Hermione an, dass er davon ausging, sie hatte das Buch nicht richtig gelesen. Umso amüsanter würde die Zeit nach den Ferien werden. Hoffentlich gingen die Tage schnell vorbei, damit sie Severus Snape wiedersah, dessen Augenfarbe keineswegs Schwarz war, sondern Dunkelbraun.  
Dunkelbraun, was warm und hell sein konnte.


End file.
